Pink Bean
Summary Pink Bean is a strange creature accidentally summoned by a man named Kirston during his attempt to revive the Black Mage during the quest chain in the Temple of Time. Despite its disarmingly cute appearance, it is actually a Transcendent from another dimension called Bean World, making it an immensely powerful being and the single most powerful boss in MapleStory at the time of its original release. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Pink Bean Origin: MapleStory Gender: Unknown (referred to as an it) Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years old Classification: Unspecified Transcendent from Bean World, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Stat Amping, Attack Reflection, Can seal his opponents' abilities, Resistance to Durability Negation abilities as well as Physical, Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Holy Damage, Can inflict a wide variety of status ailments, Its statues can revive each other, Can BFR opponents, Attack Nullification Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be on par with other Transcendences, can easily take on several dozen high-level Adventurers while not fighting seriously) Speed: Unknown (As a Transcendent, Pink Bean is more than capable of keeping up with the strongest Adventurers who are capable of dodging lightning, laser beam, and meteor based attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (should be comparable to the Black Mage and simply runs off crying instead of being slain or fading away like other bosses) Range: Extended melee range on virtue of size (larger than most Adventurers), Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Five statues: Wiseman Solomon, Wiseman Rex, Hugin, Muinin, and Ariel that assist him in combat. Pogo sticks, potted plants, various musical instruments, an umbrella, headphones, Nom-Nom Delicious Meat, Mini Beans, a Yo-Yo, A flag, Confetti, Various Costumes, a Whistle, a Megaphone Intelligence: As its appearance would suggest, it is very childish, doing what it pleases with little regards for the consequence and is generally trying to enjoy itself. However, it's strange mundane tools belie incredible combat ability that can easily taken on even the most hardened of Adventurers. Weaknesses: It's rather childish and generally won't take things seriously at first, going so far as to relax and sleep while its statues are fighting and will try to enjoy itself rather than win most of the time. Notes: Transcendences are responsible for the stability of their dimension's space-time, indicating that Pink Bean is a cosmic being but has not explicitly displayed this power in combat for gameplay reasons. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Sealing Lightning: Wiseman Solomon brings down lightning that temporarily seals the special skills of foes hit, but traits such as superhuman strength and speed remain active. Wiseman Rex's version temporarily blinds foes hit. * Heartless Statue: Wiseman Rex and Wiseman Solomon are able to use an attack that reduces the life and magical energy of the target to critical levels, forcing them to devote efforts to healing or finding cover immediately lest they be instantly KO'd or killed by the next hit. Solomon's variation stuns the target while Rex's version zombifies targets, rendering foes weak to holy damage and reversing holy-based healing. * Staff Slam: The Wisemen slam their staves into the ground, dealing damage to all nearby foes. Solomon's shockwave slows foes while Rex's poisons targets. * Dispel: Wiseman Rex and Ariel are able to dispel special enchantments wielded by their enemies, rendering special bonuses and boosts useless and befuddling the targets in such a way that their motor controls are reversed. * Slowing Fire: Hugin burns targets, slowing their movements. * Blinding Ice: Muinin freezes targets, rendering them temporarily blind. * Seal: Hugin will seal targets that approach it, rendering them incapable of using their special abilities. * Seduce: Hugin, Muinin, and Pink Bean himself are able to "seduce" their targets, controlling their movements and rendering them incapable of fighting back, but this can be fought off with sufficient willpower or if given enough time. * Poison Fog: Ariel and Pink Bean are able to unleash a poisonous fog that damages foes who remain within it. * Map Ban: BFR's the target outside of the battlefield, but they can return if they move quickly enough. * Revival: The statues are able to revive each other should one fall unless all five are defeated at once. In addition, Pink Bean, when fighting seriously, can revive himself back to full vitality up to 13 times before he gets fed up and runs away. * Damage Reflect: Hugin and Pink Bean are able to create a special barrier around themselves that will last for eighteen seconds, reflecting all physical damage, all magical damage, or both back to the original attacker regardless of distance and ignoring defenses. However, it has a cooldown of forty-three seconds, providing foes a twenty-five second window to damage Pink Bean. * Pink Powerhouse: Pink Bean attacks in a sequence of cosplay inspired attacks (i.e. a pink version of Super Saiyan hair followed by a Spirit Bomb). For every attack he completes the power of the next attack increases. * Let's Roll: Curls up into a ball before charging forward to flatten enemies. * Let's Rock: Attacks with powerful bursts from its, rock guitar, whistle, or megaphone, temporarily strengthening himself, dealing damage over time to enemies, or lowering enemy accuracy by 50% for a brief period. * Chill Out: Pink Bean takes a few moments to relax, sticking its tongue out (cutting its opponents defenses in half), eating some of its favorite meat (provides Regeneration), power napping (increases his attack power), drinking a potion (dramatically increases his resistance to status effects such as blinding, Mind Manipulation, and poison), or listening to music (increases it's attack power and resistance to status effects) * Sky Jump: Pulls out its favorite pogo stick to leap high into the air and hopping off the floor and enemies heads, damaging foes it bounces on. * Instant Garden: Grows one of its prized potted plants (which resemble Pirahna Plants). Posie smashes nearby foes, Breezy blows a massive gust of air, and Pretty releases pheromones, seducing, slowing, and weakening the defenses of nearby foes. * Go, Mini Beans: Pink Bean slams its tail on the ground, signaling its fan club of Mini Beans to swarm the area and attack foes. Alternatively, they'll fly in should he signal them prior to attacking. * Blazing Yo-Yo: Pink Bean imbues his yo-yo with his burning soul, setting them ablaze as he uses them to bludgeon his foes with back to back hits before he reels it back. This attack ignores damage or attack reflection abilities of any kind. * Pink Pulverizer: Pink Bean causes a massive barrage of pink energy beams to erupt from the ground below his targets, covering a wide range and dealing massive damage and ignoring damage reflecting abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Warriors Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Tier 6